logosfanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Enuistaun Airlines
1985-2006 Enuistaun Airlines started in February 17, 1985 by John Enuistaun. This logo is used on a few airports than the current logo. 2002-2006 In 2002, the plane on the logo was on the text and the text is now straightened. It was used as a secondary logo until 2006. 2005 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 1.png|Logo 1 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 2.png|Logo 2 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 3.png|Logo 3 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 4.png|Logo 4 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 5.png|Logo 5 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 6.png|Logo 6 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 7.png|Logo 7 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 8.png|Logo 8 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 9.png|Logo 9 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 10.png|Logo 10 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 11.png|Logo 11 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 12.png|Logo 12 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 13.png|Logo 13 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 14.png|Logo 14 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 15.png|Logo 15 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 16.png|Logo 16 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 17.png|Logo 17 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 18.png|Logo 18 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 19.png|Logo 19 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 20.png|Logo 20 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 21.png|Logo 21 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 22.png|Logo 22 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 23.png|Logo 23 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 24.png|Logo 24 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 25.png|Logo 25 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 26.png|Logo 26 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 27.png|Logo 27 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 28.png|Logo 28 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 29.png|Logo 29 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 30.png|Logo 30 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 31.png|Logo 31 (Official Logo) Enuistaun Airlines Logo 32.png|Logo 32 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 33.png|Logo 33 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 34.png|Logo 34 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 35.png|Logo 35 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 36.png|Logo 36 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 37.png|Logo 37 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 38.png|Logo 38 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 39.png|Logo 39 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 40.png|Logo 40 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 41.png|Logo 41 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 42.png|Logo 42 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 43.png|Logo 43 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 44.png|Logo 44 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 45.png|Logo 45 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 46.png|Logo 46 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 47.png|Logo 47 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 48.png|Logo 48 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 49.png|Logo 49 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 50.png|Logo 50 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 51.png|Logo 51 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 52.png|Logo 52 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 53.png|Logo 53 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 54.png|Logo 54 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 55.png|Logo 55 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 56.png|Logo 56 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 57.png|Logo 57 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 58.png|Logo 58 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 59.png|Logo 59 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 60.png|Logo 60 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 61.png|Logo 61 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 62.png|Logo 62 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 63.png|Logo 63 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 64.png|Logo 64 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 65.png|Logo 65 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 66.png|Logo 66 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 67.png|Logo 67 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 68.png|Logo 68 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 69.png|Logo 69 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 70.png|Logo 70 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 71.png|Logo 71 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 72.png|Logo 72 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 73.png|Logo 73 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 74.png|Logo 74 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 75.png|Logo 75 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 76.png|Logo 76 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 77.png|Logo 77 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 78.png|Logo 78 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 79.png|Logo 79 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 80.png|Logo 80 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 81.png|Logo 81 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 82.png|Logo 82 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 83.png|Logo 83 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 84.png|Logo 84 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 85.png|Logo 85 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 86.png|Logo 86 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 87.png|Logo 87 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 88.png|Logo 88 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 89.png|Logo 89 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 90.png|Logo 90 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 91.png|Logo 91 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 92.png|Logo 92 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 93.png|Logo 93 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 94.png|Logo 94 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 95.png|Logo 95 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 96.png|Logo 96 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 97.png|Logo 97 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 98.png|Logo 98 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 99.png|Logo 99 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 100.png|Logo 100 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 101.png|Logo 101 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 102.png|Logo 102 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 103.png|Logo 103 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 104.png|Logo 104 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 105.png|Logo 105 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 106.png|Logo 106 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 107.png|Logo 107 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 108.png|Logo 108 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 109.png|Logo 109 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 110.png|Logo 110 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 111.png|Logo 111 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 112.png|Logo 112 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 113.png|Logo 113 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 114.png|Logo 114 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 115.png|Logo 115 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 116.png|Logo 116 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 117.png|Logo 117 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 118.png|Logo 118 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 119.png|Logo 119 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 120.png|Logo 120 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 121.png|Logo 121 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 122.png|Logo 122 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 123.png|Logo 123 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 124.png|Logo 124 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 125.png|Logo 125 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 126.png|Logo 126 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 127.png|Logo 127 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 128.png|Logo 128 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 129.png|Logo 129 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 130.png|Logo 130 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 131.png|Logo 131 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 132.png|Logo 132 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 133.png|Logo 133 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 134.png|Logo 134 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 135.png|Logo 135 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 136.png|Logo 136 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 137.png|Logo 137 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 138.png|Logo 138 Enuistaun Airlines Logo 139.png|Logo 139 On November 24, 2005, Enuistaun Airlines decided to change their logo. They came up with 139 logos with the same design with different colors. What logo the choose will be released on January 7, 2006. 2006-2016 (primary); 2016-present (secondary) The logo that they used is Logo 31 and it was released in January 7, 2006. Enuistaun Airlines Alternative Logo.png|The alternative logo. Used in airplane seats. Enuistaun Airlines Glossy Logo.png|Glossy logo (2010-2013) Used again in 2015 EA Logo Without Wordmark.png|The logo without the wordmark Enuistaun Airlines with the symbol next to the wordmark.png|The logo with the symbol next to the wordmark Enuistaun Airlines with the slogan from 2006-2010.png|The logo with the slogan "Lets go to a country" from 2006-2010 Enuistaun Airlines with the slogan from 2010-present.png|The logo with the slogan "Fly outside" from 2010-2015 EA 2015 Slogan.png|The logo with the new slogan "Hitting to a new place" from 2015-2016 Enuistaun Airlines 25th anniversary logo 2010.png|Enuistaun Airlines's 25th Anniversary logo from 2010. Note that there is the 1985 logo next to the 2006 logo. Enuistaun Airlines 30th Anniversary logo.png|Enuistaun Airlines's 30th Anniversary logo from 2015 Enuistaun Airlines 30th Anniversary logo 2D.png|Another 30th Anniversary logo in 2D. oie_transparent.png|The Enuistaun Airlines app icon for iOS and Android from July 2012-June 2013 oie_transparent (1).png|The Enuistaun Airlines app icon from June 2013-April 2016 with the gloss and the wordmark removed 2009 In August of 2009, Enuistaun Airlines changed their triangle to squares. The logo has a plane inside the red square. The font was changed from GrilledCheese BTN Cn to Segoe UI Semilight. It was only used for 10 days. But due to the negative reviews, Enuistaun Airlines brought back their previous logo. 2015-2016 (primary); 2016-present (secondary) Red EA Logo.png|Red Variant Yellow EA Logo.png|Yellow Variant Blue EA Logo.png|Blue Variant Green EA Logo.png|Green Variant In 2015, Enuistaun Airlines remodeled the 2006 logo into the 4 colors. The 2006 logo is still used. 2015/16 (unused) On November 17, 2015, a statement held by the management of Enuistaun Airlines stated that the airplane is going to rebrand. A day later they unveiled the new logo and said that the new logo will start being used on March 31, 2016, at noon, where the new logo will replace all other logos. However, the 2015 version of the 2006 logo will still be used on documents and seats until January 1, 2017. On February 18, 2016, one of the managers decided to not use this logo because many people will hate this logo just like the 2009 logo. So they scrapped this logo. However, They announced a new logo with an improved version of the 2006 logo by keeping the triangle and changing the font. It will be revealed on March 2, 2016. 2016-present This logo, revealed on March 2, 2016, is a improved version of the 2006 logo. the outline of the triangle was changed from black to the 4 colors. The font is changed from GrilledCheese BTN Cn to Kelvetica. Instead of March 31, 2016, it will be released on April 3, 2016 at 12:00 PM. The 2006 logo will now be used as a secondary logo. Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 2.png|Alt logo with the colors on the outline of the symbol Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 3.png|Another alt logo with the captions only saying "EA" Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 4.png Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 5.png|The logo with the symbol next to the wordmark Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 6.png Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 7.png|The logo with the symbol next to the "EA" caption Enuistaun Airlines March-2016 logo 8.png Enuistaun Airlines App 2016.png|The Enuistaun Airlines app icon from April 2016-present with a white background and the colored lines around the logo Category:Airlines Category:1985 Category:2006 Category:2016 Category:Airlines in Mountain Dewland